


Cherry Magic - Drinking and Karaoke

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: 30sai made Dotei dato Mahotsukai ni Narerurashii - Freeform, BL, Boyfriends, Company Outing, Cuddling, Cute, Drinking, Fujisaki - Freeform, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Jdrama, Karaoke, Kissing, Manga, Rokkaku - Freeform, Singing, adachi - Freeform, adachi gets sleepy, cherry magic - Freeform, cute Adachi, drunk, it doesn't go as planned, kurosawa - Freeform, work dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: Just your average company outing that ends in some drunk karaoke. By the end of the night it's just Kurosawa, Rokkaku, Adachi, and Fujisaki left. Adachi gets a little adventurous and drinks a couple glasses of wine which basically put him to sleep, it's cute though.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Cherry Magic - Drinking and Karaoke

_ How did I end up here… Seriously, how did I get dragged into this? I’m not even popular, they shouldn’t even notice if I’m not here… _

Adachi sat on a cushioned bench against the wall of a large karaoke room. The room had originally been full as all employees still working at the office past 5pm that day were invited to go out. Rokkaku had suggested it and somehow got the full support of the chief to make it happen. He said they needed a break to unwind after a difficult quarter and with the incentive of free alcohol and food, it wasn’t that hard to convince people.

What started out as a group of about 15 people dwindled down to 4. Adachi stayed because of Kurosawa, and Kurosawa stayed because of Rokkaku. It was hard to turn the guy down after he drunkenly declared Kurosawa, Adachi, and Fujisaki to be his favorite people at the company. Not to mention the fact that this had been his most successful quarter as a salesman at the company and celebration was mandatory. 

Adachi checked the time on his phone -- 9:22pm. It wasn’t past anyone’s bedtime but it sure did feel late. He couldn’t complain though. Everyone was having a good time, including him now that the bulk of the group had cleared out. Fujisaki took a long sip from her wine before jumping into another duet with Rokkaku. The two of them had gotten quite close recently, although they looked more like siblings than anything else. Rokkaku went to Fujisaki every time he needed help and Fujisaki, being the absolute saint that she is, enjoyed providing it. They were in the middle of a song that Adachi knew was a classic but he couldn’t quite put his finger on the title of it.

“They’re not bad, are they?” Kurosawa said as he sat down heavily next to Adachi. He had been drinking along with the rest of them and seemed comfortably buzzed as he sipped at yet another glass of wine. 

“They actually sound pretty good together. Not as good as you though. What was that earlier?” Adachi asked. He was still in disbelief of the heartwrenching solo he had performed earlier. Why was he surprised though, Kurosawa was great at everything.

“What was what?” Kurosawa asked.

“Your song. That was really something. If you can sing so well why don’t you do it more often?” Adachi asked.

“It’s not my thing. I’d love to hear you sing though,” Kurosawa said lovingly. He leaned toward Adachi close enough to get a whiff of his shampoo but not close enough to arouse any suspicion from Rokkaku. Not that he’d notice, he was practically wasted at this point.

“Nice try but I’m not drunk enough for that,” Adachi said.

Kurosawa wanted to suggest that he get drunk enough to sing, just this one time. But he knew Adachi wasn’t comfortable with alcohol and he’d never seen him drink much so it was hard to tell if he avoided it out of preference or for a more serious reason.

“It’s just the four of us now, you could loosen up a bit,” Kurosawa suggested, very, very gently.

Adachi looked down at his lap then back at Rokkaku and Fujisaki, “I don’t know.”

As soon as the song ended, Rokkaku collapsed into a nearby chair, breathing hard. Kurosawa clapped at his performance, Adachi soon followed. They were celebrating after all. The room got a little quiet without the blaring background sound of music and varyingly horrible singing. Rokkaku sighed and went from leaning over the table to putting his head between his knees. Fujisaki put her phone down momentarily to check on him. Kurosawa and Adachi watched out of the corner of their eyes but continued talking to each other.

“So are we going back to my place after this?” Kurosawa asked hopefully. He looked even more attractive after drinking. His blinding smile defied all logic and got even more blinding. There was a little spark in his eyes that Adachi was coming to recognize.

Adachi took a dainty sip of red wine from his glass that was still half-full and whispered to him, “I was never  _ not _ going to your place, Kurosawa.” They spent so many nights there now, Adachi had moved in with him in all aspects except the commitment. Kurosawa leaned back against the wall and smiled. “You must be drunk if you don’t know that.”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“Said every drunk person ever,” Adachi countered.

“Hey, are you going to tease me, or join me?” He picked up his glass and held it out. Adachi rolled his eyes but clanked their glasses together anyway and took a sip, thus resigning to the idea or maybe, possibly, allowing himself to drink a little bit.

Fujisaki appeared in front of them suddenly, “Rokkaku is calling it a night. He insists he can make it home on his own but I’m not sure I believe him.”

Kurosawa got up and started digging around on one of the littered tables, “There’s still some money left for cab fare.”

“Oh good, I’d feel a lot better sending him home that way.” Fujisaki smiled. To be honest she was a little uncomfortable about sending him home by herself. It wouldn’t be easy to deal with a drunk coworker when she had to worry about herself as well. “When I get back, we’re singing together.”

She ushered Rokkaku out of the room to walk him to the curb. It was starting to look like Adachi and Kurosawa were going to be the last two standing, who would have predicted that? He wasn’t sure what did it, but Adachi was feeling more confident that night. Drinking a little bit wouldn’t kill him and he was in very capable hands with Kurosawa. Having made his decision he finished off the rest of his glass in one go. A warmth spread through him in its wake. While Kurosawa was flipping through the options for songs, Adachi poured himself another glass. He was already starting to feel it a bit. Fujisaki came back a few minutes later as promised and agreed which song she wanted to sing with Kurosawa.

_ You know what? This wine isn’t bad. It actually tastes pretty good,  _ Adachi thought to himself as he took another sip.  _ Why don’t I do this more often?  _ He set the glass back down and closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness.  _ Oh yeah, that’s why _ . The moment was fleeting though and soon he was distracted by Kurosawa and Fujisaki’s beautiful voices. They were doing a slow song that wasn’t actually meant to be a duet but they made it work. God, Kurosawa was so amazing. How the hell did he manage that? Adachi got comfortable and followed along with the song. He wouldn’t sing but he could read the lyrics at the bottom of the screen and sing in his head. To be honest, Adachi wasn’t sure if he was a bad singer or not, he was probably just average. The song started winding down as they reached the final verse of soft, breathy tones. Kurosawa walked back to the bench Adachi was sitting on, still holding that ridiculous, flashy microphone.

“So what do-”

Adachi cut him off as he grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.  _ Holy shit, _ Kurosawa wasn’t expecting that at all. He kissed him back sweetly but kept it short since Fujisaki was still in the room. Had Adachi forgotten? Now that he looked at him closely he could see the effects of the alcohol written on his face. Adachi looked as cute as ever but had a slight blush to his cheeks and there was something different about his eyes that Kurosawa couldn’t quite place.

Fujisaki cleared her throat awkwardly, “Well, it’s getting late. I’d better go. Have fun,” she said.

“Bye,” Adachi called after her.

“Bye Adachi, Kurosawa,” she replied.

Kurosawa had already checked with her to make sure she had a safe way to get home so there was nothing to say after that. He kept his cool until the door clicked closed then he lunged into action. Thank god Adachi was thinking the same thing. Kurosawa wrapped an arm around Adachi’s waist and held him close to him as their lips met. There was a pleasant, lingering taste of wine on Adachi’s lips. If this is what Adachi is like drunk then Kurosawa really couldn’t see a downside to this. He’d be careful though. You never know when the fun feeling can end and turn into something else.

Kurosawa sat up straight and let go of Adachi’s face, “It’s just us now, will you sing a song with me?”

Adachi gave him a warm, drunken smile that gave Kurosawa some hope, “Absolutely not.”

“What? Why not?” He didn’t even try to hide his disappointment and pouted openly to him, hoping he’d change his mind.

“It’s just not gonna happen,” Adachi shrugged. He wished he could be as easy-going as everyone else who liked this sort of thing but he just wasn’t. 

“No point sticking around here then,” Kurosawa said. Seeing how the place was absolutely trashed, he went to get up and start cleaning. Adachi wrapped his arms around him at the last second though, pulling him back down.

“Where are you going?” Adachi asked sleepily as he buried his face in Kurosawa’s chest.

“Adachi, I have to clean up before we can go.” He explained, trying to stand up again.

“Mmmm, no.” Without letting go, Adachi moved around so he could lay with his head in Kurosawa’s lap. He looked up at him with glazed-over eyes. Okay, he may be a bit drunk now.

Kurosawa struggled internally. He wanted so badly to stay like this but in the back of his mind, he knew they would both be better off heading home where they would have more options for what they could do. Not to mention, it would be far more comfortable to cuddle in bed than in the back of a karaoke room. Looking down at Adachi’s sparkling brown eyes he actually felt a little bit heartbroken that he would have to get up, even if it’s just for a minute.

“I need a couple minutes to clean, then we’ll get a taxi okay?” Kurosawa told him.

Adachi reluctantly sat back up, leaning his head against the wall. He should help clean and not assume Kurosawa will do everything but screw it, he didn’t have it in him to walk around, pushing all the trash on the tables into the garbage bin. So he just watched as his handsome boyfriend looked so unbearably good while doing even the simplest of tasks. His vision blurred suddenly which he didn’t take to be a good sign but he didn’t say anything.

“Okay, everything’s taken care of. You ready to go?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi blinked a few times and nodded. When he stood up he wobbled a little bit but managed to find his balance long enough to put his coat on. He trailed behind Kurosawa like a hopeless puppy while his more capable boyfriend hailed a cab.

“By the way how much did you drink?” Kurosawa asked. He didn’t want to imply that there was anything wrong with it, he just wanted to know for future reference.

“Two,” Adachi said with a smile. Kurosawa nodded in understanding, so he wasn’t one of those people who can’t process alcohol he’s just a bit of a lightweight. Not that it’s strange to be a bit tipsy after a couple of drinks, especially if you drank them at the same time. It made sense that Adachi was careful and usually stuck to one drink at work dinners.

After a minute or so a free taxi pulled to the curb next to them. Kurosawa opened the door and helped steer Adachi inside first, he seemed to be getting kind of tired. Adachi wobbled in his grip, putting a hand down on the seat before getting in. This was kind of embarrassing. Kurosawa didn’t make a big deal out of it though and just wanted to make sure Adachi was comfortable. Setting their bags on the floor, Kurosawa got in after him and let Adachi lean his head on his shoulder.

“You doing okay?” He asked.

“Fine,” Adachi replied sleepily. He turned his head to look out the window. It had rained a bit when they were inside so light seemed to reflect off every surface, making the city shimmer and glow. Kurosawa couldn’t help himself as he reached an arm behind Adachi to play with his hair. Luckily the ride back to the apartment wasn’t long, not that that stopped Adachi from dozing off halfway there.

“Adachi, we’re home,” Kurosawa told him to wake him up. He had already paid the driver and gotten their things together.

“Oh, you’re right,” Adachi said as he opened his eyes and looked at the building they were parked in front of. Kurosawa laughed and slid out so he could help Adachi. Now that they were so close to being alone, neither of them could get inside fast enough. Kurosawa carried their bags and ushered Adachi forward, keeping a hand on his back. He was still a little unsteady but seemed to be fine mentally. Since Kurosawa’s hands were full, Adachi fumbled around with his own key to open the door. Everything happened quickly after that.

They both stripped out of their coats and kicked off their shoes, leaving everything in a messy pile by the door. They couldn’t be bothered with that right now. Adachi headed straight for the bedroom, peeling off even more of his clothing.

“I’ll be right there,” Kurosawa said. He stopped in the bathroom to pee and freshen up. It couldn’t have taken more than a minute. By the time he got to the bedroom though, excited to finally have Adachi all to himself, he found his boyfriend peacefully asleep, sprawled out across the bed. Kurosawa smiled at the sight of him. This isn’t how he hoped the night would go but seeing Adachi’s adorable sleeping face, he couldn’t complain. If he could just sleep next to Adachi every night, he’d be the happiest man alive.

Kurosawa walked quietly over to the bed, Adachi wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping in his work clothes. While he did manage to take his tie off, Adachi hadn’t gotten much further than that before surrendering to the soft surface of the bed. 

“Adachi, you should change into your pajamas,” Kurosawa told him.

“Mmmm,” Adachi moaned, rolling away from him. Looks like he was going to have to help him a bit. He got Adachi to lay flat on his back so he could get his belt off and unbutton his shirt. He was very gentle as he got him to sit up so he could put a fresh t-shirt on him. Next, he did the pants which were a bit more of a struggle. 

With Adachi finally settled in bed, Kurosawa checked the time. It wasn’t even that late but it felt like it should be since they went out for dinner and karaoke right after work. He quickly changed into his own pajamas and grabbed a glass of water. Adachi just looked so peaceful when he slept, Kurosawa would never get tired of the sight. As soon as he laid down next to him Adachi threw an arm over him and scooted closer until there was no space between them.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
